Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky/Soundtrack
Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky's Musics is from 6 Series, Featuring This Song of Original Game. Songs Note: a Many Song is a Ultra Song Edition Only Original Previous(Insert) * 「CROSS-OVERDRIVE」by JAM Project feat. Nana Mizuki & May. J * 「Future is Coming」by AKB48 Present * 「INSIDE-MAXIMUM」by JAM Project feat. Megumi Nakajima, Nana Mizuki, May. J & UVERWORLD * 「SAGA~The New Peace Era~」by FLOW Pretty Cure * DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) * Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ * Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! * Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! * Lets! Fresh Pretty Cure ~Hybrid Version~ * Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! feat. ELIZA * HEART GOES ON * La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ * La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ * Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! * Yay! Yay! Yay! * Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! * Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2 * SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure * Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ * Pretty Cure ~Forever Friends~ * From Here And Now * Because You Are Here * Cherry Blossom MISSION ~Pretty Cure Relation~ * We'll Smile Tomorrow! Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory Theme * The Powerpuff Girls * Kibō no Kakera * Jig THE Upper * Samurai Jack Theme * Codename: Kids Next Door Theme * Ben 10 Theme * Ben 10: Alien Force Theme * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme * Ben 10: Omniverse Theme * Ben 10: Race Against Time Theme * A Little Faster * Ben 10: Destroy All Alien * Revolution * Adventure Time * Exit 9B * Main Theme(FusionFall) * We are Crystal Gems * Uncle Grandpa Kamen Rider * Let's Go!! Rider Kick * Tatakae! Kamen Rider V3 * Set Up! Kamen Rider X * Amazon Rider Koko ni Ari * Kamen Rider Stronger no Uta * Otoko no Na wa Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Dragon Road * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Theme of Shin * Hohoemi no Yukue * Just One Love * Kamen Rider Kuuga! * Kamen Rider AGITO * Kamen Rider AGITO ~24.7 Version~ * Alive A life * Justiφ's * ELEMENTS * Hajimari no Kimi e * NEXT LEVEL * Climax Jump - Liner Form * Break the Chain * Journey through the Decade * W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ * Anything Goes! * Switch On! * Life is SHOWTIME * JUST LIVE MORE * SURPRISE-DRIVE * Warera Omou, Yueni Warera Ari * Armour Zone * DIE SET DOWN * EXCITE * Be the One Ultraman * Ultraman Theme * Ultra Seven no Uta * Kaettekita Ultraman * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * The☆Ultraman * Ultraman 80 * Sky High Hero * Bokura no Great * Ultraman Powered * Shuwatch! Ultraman Zearth * TAKE ME HIGHER * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia! * Ultraman Neos * Spirit * Eiyuu * Aoi Kajitsu * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Mebius * Theme of Zero * Susume! Ultraman Zero * Legend of Galaxy ~Ginga no Hasha~ * Eiyuu no Uta * Ultraman X * Orb no Inori * GEED no Akashi SNK * TBA Gundam * Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite * Reach Out to the Sky Someday * The Winner * Men of Destiny * Fleet Battle * Slient Voice * Beyond the Time * Main Theme(Char's Counterattack) * UNICORN * RX-0 * Flash Of Hathaway * Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka * Crossbone Gundam * Standup to the Victory * Don't Stop! Carry On! * RONALD REAGAN OTHER SIDE * Theme of Axis * Burning Combative Spirit ~ Overcoming A Terrible Fate * Promise Of Medium Each One Of Intense Fighting * WHITE REFLECTION * RESOLUTION * TURN A TURN * Ignited * Vestige * FINAL MISSION ~ QUANTUM BURST * AURORA * my Proud,my Play! * Nibun no Ichi * wimp * Han Pan Spirit * Cerulean * Just Fly Away * BLAZING * Futari no Mahō * Fighter Category:Cross Maximum Category:Musics Category:Musics of Games Category:Soundtrack Category:Sub pages